legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Joshua Bright
, formerly known as , is the deuteragonist and the main male character in the The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky trilogy. He is often featured as one of Falcom's iconic characters in multiple Falcom subsequent games. Profile Appearance A young man with bluish-black hair and amber eyes. Usually equipped with twin sword or rather more like long daggers. Personality As a person, Joshua is a quiet, calm youth whose character is the opposite of his hot-headed foster sister, Estelle. He addresses situations in a collected matter, all the while keeping Estelle from getting into trouble. Joshua is a popular figure among all those who he meets due to his calming personality as well as his careful approach to others, leading him to have many suitors, as well as a personality which draws allies to him. His kind persona was always with him even since childhood, until the incident in Hamel. From there on, Joshua became a ruthless and merciless killer, feeling no emotion or remorse when he went out on missions for Ouroboros. A part of this was due to the trauma of losing his loved ones in Hamel, but mainly this change occurred due to interference from Weissmann. Character Profile Five years prior to Trails in the Sky, the young Joshua was adopted into the Bright Family. He is the brains, while his adoptive sister Estelle is the brawn, as they spend every day together training and studying to become Bracers like their father, Cassius Bright. However, his past remains a mystery and he intends to keep it that way. Following Trails in the Sky, Joshua and Estelle cleared their Junior Bracer exams and started traveling around Liberl Kingdom ranking up to Senior Bracers, while solving the mystery of their father's sudden disappearance. After reaching the capital of Grancel, the Bright siblings participated in the fighting tournament, and won all the way up to the championship gaining entrance to the Royal Palace. After managing to sneak in and meeting with Queen Alicia II, the Bright siblings learned about Cassius's past as an excellent military soldier before stepping down to become a Bracer. Understanding that their father's disappearance was an act of motion to unravel a coup d'etat staged by his former colleague, Alan Richard and his Intelligence Division. Joshua and Estelle banded together with the allies gained from their journey and brought Colonel Richard's plan down the tube. With the matter finally over, everybody resumed enjoying the Queen's Anniversary Festival until Joshua... For his stats, he is pretty much the main character style, favoring offense in both attack and arts, his other stats are pretty even overall, but his craft such as evil eye allow him to slow his opponent in and area and his S-Craft allows him to deal great damage. He is usually equip with time orbment which best fits with offensive such as fire orbment to boost his attack and speed, but he can be useful in just any situation. Trivia *Joshua can easily be compared to Kenshin Himura from the series, Rurouni Kenshin. ** This is due to their pasts as ruthless assassins (both of them also became assassins at a young age), their remarkable swordsmanship (most notably, their unparalleled speed) and their need to atone for their past sins. ** Both are characters who are noted to be gentle in both appearance and temperment, but will revert to their colder personas when in combat or if their tempers are pushed to the limit. ** They also seem to have similar female love interests who also serve as their foil of sorts. Estelle, like Kaoru, is a stubborn, fiery, tomboyish, independent, courageous, naive, yet strong-willed woman. They are also infamous for their complete lack of talent in cooking. *Joshua shares the same weapon as Lazlo, the main silent protagonist from ''Suikoden IV. ''Coincidentally, Estelle, Lloyd, and Rean as lead main protagonists from ''Kiseki ''series also share same weapons as other protagonists from ''Suikoden ''series. Gallery EA2C2BEB-18AD-409C-ACB1-20D25764CB4E.jpeg|Joshua with Josette (Sen 4) E47F611A-557C-4D45-A91D-C1FB80C6F407.jpeg|Joshua Bright (Sen 4) 62231A3F-4E14-4FB8-818A-452B1E4140B2.jpeg|Joshua with Estelle and Renne (Sen 4) Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Trails Characters Category:Trails in the Sky Characters Category:Zero to Ao Kiseki Characters Category:Party Members Category:Bracer Category:Ouroboros Category:Imperial Civilians Category:Liberl Civilians Category:Swordsman Category:Dual Arms Wielders